Jugando con Fuego
by 39medalla
Summary: Black Diamon se encuentra atrapado en la misma habitación que Fluttershy, malherido y perseguido por Twilight Sparkle. ¿Ayudarías a un narcicista, genocida, asesino, recordando viejas memorias? Una gran tensión hace que el elemento de Fluttershy sufra un terrible conflicto dentro de ella misma. Si quieren saber sobre este personaje dejen un comentario.
1. Chapter 1

**Corazones sobre el Hielo**

Tenía frío.

Pero había un ardor quemante en su muslo, que le hacía pensar de nuevo en un fondo lleno de lava y las piedras áridas de su casi tumba.

Abrió los ojos velozmente y trató de impulsarse a una posición sentada.

Fluttershy: Yo no haría eso, reabrirá las heridas y las hará sangrar aún más

Escuchó la voz de la amable señorita que lo había llevado a ese estado.

Quería golpearla; deseaba como nada más en el mundo, tomarla de la melena y alzarla por los aires, cual pequeña y delicada muñeca de trapo.

Hermosos viejos tiempos. Black Daimon sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Nunca había tenido tanto frío en su vida.

Fluttershy: Creí que no despertarías, sabes.

Dijo casualmente Fluttershy, como si hablara del clima o del último partido de futbol.

Black Diamon: ¿Preocupada por mi salud, Flutty? Estamos empezando a rozar la hipocresía…

Se burló Black Daimon. El recuerdo del disparo le taladró las sienes, miró su pierna, notando el vendaje grueso, poniendo inconscientemente una mano en su pecho, con más vendas de las que podía creer necesarias.

Black Diamon: Así que ¿No encontraste nada más entretenido que jugar a la enfermera en mi ausencia?

Para desgracia de Fluttershy, aunque era ella quien portaba el arma, sentía como siempre la presencia intimidante de aquella alma en pena, ahora sin su corona, que residía sobre el suelo. Era como si, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, él siempre tuviera el control de sus encuentros, y no hubiera nada con que pudiera amenazarlo.

Tampoco estaba preparada para responder tantas preguntas. Como el motivo de haberlo socorrido medicamente. Fluttershy guardó silencio, sin la disposición de volver a remontar una conversación.

Black Diamon odiaba sentirse normal.

Y peor aún, ir muriendo impotente, tirado en el suelo.

No, no, él no iba a morir.

No podía morir.

Valiéndose de su orgullo, de su odio al mundo, de la venganza que muy pronto cobraría, se irguió, recargándose en un mueble con cajones que tenía atrás de él.

Black Diamon: Si pudiera matarte en este mismo instante, lo haría, querida. A ti, a tu Twilight, y a ese montón de inútiles que sólo interfieren en mi camino.

Fluttershy sabía que esas o palabras eran una forma de desviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Lo dejó hablar, sin reaccionar a ningún tipo de amenaza. Estaba iracundo con ella; quizá por el disparo o tal vez porque era la única persona en esa habitación con quien descargar sus frustraciones.

Cuando él se cansó de maldecirla, a su sutil forma, la joven pelirosa pensó torturarlo suavemente. Sin violencia.

Fluttershy: No puedes, Black Daimon. Estas acabado. Tus planes fallaron y no logras entender el motivo. Es por eso que querías la sangre de la amistad. Siempre debes tener una respuesta para todo; sino, te sientes terriblemente débil. Quieres acabar con el mundo porque no vez a nadie como tu… Estás solo. Y tengo lastima de ti por eso.

Black Diamon: No entiendes, Flutty. No planeo destruir el mundo. Quiero mejorarlo. Colocarme en la cima del nuevo génesis. ¿No vez, acaso, que sólo una pequeña parte de las vidas en el mundo valen la pena? Mejor precipitarla y acabar con sus imperfecciones de manera controlada.

Fluttershy sintió una punzada eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

Fluttershy: Estas equivocado, Black Daimon.

Él sólo frunció el ceño y giró la vista. Sus ojos vagaron al suelo, viendo su corona cerca de su agarre.

Fluttershy se quedó en silencio, viendo el amago tan particular de Black Daimon al colocarse apacible la corona. A Fluttershy le llegó a la mente un recuerdo en concreto, cuando había conocido al Black Diamon.

_..._

Fluttershy miró distraída su taza de chocalate, y alzó la vista. Buscaba en que distraerse, y cuando la nieve cayendo a través de las calles ya no fue suficiente distracción, miró dentro de Sugarcube Corner a alguien conocido.

O al menos a alguien interesante.

Vio a un Corcel de pie, solitario, mirando el menú con detenimiento.

Sus rasgos pálidos eran perfectos, y su gesto apacible imponía respeto. Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo, quizá por su apariencia espelusnante.

El chaleco negro y su cutie mark que era una bayonetta, como su corona oscura que llevaba, no dejaron duda en Fluttershy, de que él era un principe.

Black Diamon. El de la corona oscura en los días nublados.

Se acercó a él, temiendo que fuera alguien desagradable. Tomó el riesgo. Y además, el día había sido tan ordinario, que Fluttershy sólo buscaba un pequeño no-sé-que, que lograra cambiarlo.

Fluttershy: Las crepas de chocolate son mis favoritas.

Se atrevió a romper el hielo la joven, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

Black Diamon: Es bueno saber.

Fue lo único que dijo el mayor, mirándola de reojo.

Fluttershy: Usted debe ser el principe Black Daimon ¿verdad?-

Fue así como Fluttershy logró llamar la atención del peliblanco.

Black Diamon: Así es ¿Y usted es la señorita…?

Fluttersy: Me llamo Fluttershy.

Black Daimon sintió un flash de reconocimiento, y sonrió de lado.

Black Diamon: Así que tú eres la famosa pequeña señorita Fluttershy. Una de las seis que vencio a Discord.

Sin decir nada más, el principe se acercó a la barra y dijo.

Black Diamon: Quiero 2 crepas de chocolate, un café negro y un chocolate, por favor.

Fluttershy se sorprendió de sobremanera, y se sintió un tanto herida de que la dejara ahí parada como idiota.

Sin embargo, Black Daimon tomó la charola y volvió a acercarse a ella.

Black Diamon: Espero que te guste el Chocolate dulce, Flutty. Podremos hablar mejor en una mesa…

No había ningún tipo de insinuación en aquella voz. De todas las maneras que le habían llamado entre ellas "cariño" y "cubo de azucar", jamás espero que alguna de ellas no le pareciera incómoda. En Black Daimon sonaba sobrio y firme.

Platicaron largo tiempo, de cualquier cosa, hasta que terminó la hora de descanso del Principe y tuvo que retirarse. Ofreció llevarla hasta su casa, pero ella lo rechazó cortésmente y le dijo que planeaba caminar a casa.

Tiempo después, habló con Twilight del encuentro que tuvo con el principe. Al principio, su ella hizo cara de interrogación, prediciendo que el momento había terminado en desastre. Al terminar de relatar sin muchos detalles su historia, la joven princesa le dijo que debió encontrarlo en estado de humor muy saludable, ya que él nunca hablaba más de lo necesario.

_..._

El corcel notó la manera en que Fluttershy se hallaba mirando a la nada. Frunció el ceño y fingió estar entretenido acomodando su guante de hierro. Aquella estadía comenzaba a aburrirle. Debía de haber alguna manera de escapar de ahí…

La joven se obligó a volver a la realidad. Una realidad donde él no era más el "Principe Black Daimon" y sólo era "Black Daimon" el mentiroso, el traidor y se dio cuenta que considerando las circunstancias, tenía derecho a hacer todas las preguntas que se le antojaran.

No volvería a hablar con él a solas; sin tener una pistola en sus manos y a un psicópata radical de alguna manera, accesible a una conversación. Nunca tendría una oportunidad como esa otra vez.

Fluttershy: Me agradabas, (Inquirió la pelirosa en tono firme, pero si Black Daimon la hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera notado la nostalgia en su gesto). Cuando eras principe, ya sabes, y al menos que sepas fingir muy bien, no eras el mismo. Me agradabas… y te respetaban. Incluso, podría decir que te admiraban.

La declaración provocó en Black Daimon una risa burlona, que hizo a Fluttershy sentir una gran ira en cada uno de los tejidos de su cuerpo. Tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse de la cama y darle una cachetada que le reventara esa sonrisa socarrona de una buena vez.

No era buena idea hablar con él. **"Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo, mil veces más"**

Black Daimon: ¿Nos estamos poniendo sentimentales, corazón?

Entonces, Fluttershy se negó a hablar más.

Era inconcebible que estuviera abriendo sus sentimientos con ese… egoísta, narcisista, mal nacido, frío, duro, intento de pony que se encontraba mirándola con mofa.

Con su sonrisa ladeada de superioridad.

Fluttershy se mordió el labio, y hubiera podido sacarse sangre, porque de repente la imagen le había… agradado.

Giró la vista y procuró entretenerse en algo más.

Solo había que esperar.

Inesperado, un barítono parecido al chocolate amargo, rompió la quietud del cuarto.

Black Daimon: Contrario a las creencias populares, no soy un sádico, señorita Fluttershy. No busco provocar sufrimiento por el simple y vanal placer personal; lo hago porque es necesario. Y como todas las cosas necesarias, los métodos para obtenerlo deben ser siempre rigurosas y radicales.

Una punzada en el costado cortó su discurso, su aliento se hizo claramente inestable e hizo su dolor visible con un reprimido gemido de dolor.

Black Daimon buscó calmarse, maldiciendo mentalmente todo lo que le rodeaba, y apoyó la nuca contra el escritorio.

El dolor no cedió, pudo darse cuenta que, a fuerza de costumbre, casi había olvidado lo que era esa sensación. Apretó los dientes, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que la agonía que recorría su torso.

Fluttershy miró la superficie de la cama, y encontró las pastillas para el dolor que había tomado de las estanterías.

Dárselas o no hacerlo. Podía tenerlo en dolor un rato y disfrutarlo o calmarle aunque fuera un poco de la tortura que fervientemente quería esconder de ella y que parecía bastante grave.

Parecía que su mayor temor era debilidad y trataba de no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía. Bueno, sabía hacerlo bien, porque ese corto gemido fue todo lo que escuchó. Ahora estaba con la nuca contra el escritorio, sin decir palabra, respirando con profundidad.

Ella no podía hacer eso. No podía ver el dolor de los demás y sentirse bien con ello.

"Mierda, porque eres tan débil, Fluttershy"

Se acercó a las estanterías de provisiones y sacó una botella de agua.

Fluttershy: Ayudará con eso.

Fue todo lo que dijo, tendiéndole ambos objetos.

Black Daimon abrió los ojos y pareció analizar la opción de un momento.

Era un corcel orgulloso. No iba a dejar que una chiquilla le dijera que era lo que debía de hacer. Sin embargo, ella lo había hecho con tal indiferencia, que no le pareció factible la posibilidad de que buscara burlarse de él.

Tomó los calmantes y el agua, viendo como la joven volvía a tomar asiento en la cama, jugueteando distraídamente con la pistola en su mano.

Destapó la botella, degustando cierto sabor a hierro en su boca; apuró una pastilla de Oxycodone y volvió a tomar su gesto impasible, como si de algo sirviera para su situación de clara desventaja.

Pero una duda le empezó a escocer desde sus adentros y decidió que hacerse de ese conocimiento no le traería ningún inconveniente.

Black Daimon: ¿Por qué darme las pastillas? Bien podrías haberte degustado con mi daño un rato.

Fluttershy: Porque yo tampoco soy sádica, recuerda que mi elemento es la bonda.

Contestó, sin dejar de mirar la única salida, que continuaba bloqueada.

Black Daimon: No creo que porque la mires con esos ojos, la puerta vaya a empezar a derretirse, Flutty.

Dijo frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

Un escalofrío hizo a Black Daimon temblar visiblemente, y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba peor de lo que pensaba.

¿Qué le quedaba por ahora?

¿Esperar a que la puerta se abriera y lo llevaran a declarar todo lo que sabía? Claro, para después obligarlo a ir caminar derechito a la orca.

Odiaba que lo hubieran emboscado, justo en el momento en que no tenía ningún As bajo la manga.

Estaba empezando a creer que no abrirían esa puerta a tiempo.

"**Estas ablandándote. ¿Para esto es que realizaste todos esos proyectos? ¿Aquí acaban tus fuerzas? Patético- se reprochó a sí mismo con animadversión.**

Estaba empezando a hacer cada vez más frío.

Y probablemente era la pérdida de sangre, pero Fluttershy también parecía con un poco de de malestar debido al clima.

Black Daimon: Es una lástima que ya no puedas ocupar tu chaqueta.

Inquirió Black Daimon, mirando la prenda tirada en el suelo.

Fluttershy se giró a encararlo por primera vez en varios minutos, y pudo notar que él parecía sufrir mucho más por la baja temperatura del cuarto.

Fluttershy: Tú pareces necesitarla más. Era sólo la devolución de un favor.

Esta vez, fue turno de Black Daimon de recordar.

_..._

Iba caminando por canterlot, cuando divisó entre la espesura de la niebla, una joven de cabellos rosa, sentada en una banqueta despejada de nieve.

Iba apenas cubierta con una ligera bufanda.

Trató de seguir caminando, haciendo caso omiso a la que reconoció como la amiguita de las princesas.

Una voz chillona le llamó, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que hubiera sido una alucinación suya.

Estuvo dispuesto a dejarla hablando sola, de no ser porque la joven se acercó corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Principe Black Daimon? Yo… me preguntaba si ha visto a Twilight. He venido a pasar Navidad con ella, pero no he podido hallarle en ningún lado, ni en su habitacion, y el guardia en la entrada no me ha dejado pasar a buscarle.

La chica temblaba, y le castañeaban un poco los dientes, soplando un poco de aire caliente en sus cascos; sus mejillas encendidas le otorgaban un suave aspecto, con los labios colorados por el frío, resaltando aún más sus brillantes ojos.

Frustrado por tener que jugar a la niñera en aquel nevado día, se quitó lentamente el abrigo, aún sin responder, y lo dejó caer sobre los hombros de Fluttershy, quien se tambaleo sobre sus pies por la pesada prenda.

Black Daimon: Será mejor que lo esperes adentro.

_..._

Black Daimon: Ya veo.

La temperatura siguió bajando durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que pudieron ver su aliento en forma de vapor.

"Esto no puede ser nada bueno"

Pensó a Fluttershy, encogiéndose en la cama y abrazándose a sí misma.

Black Daimon ni siquiera eso podía hacer; ya casi no sentía sus brazos, mucho menos sus piernas. El dolor había bajado muy poco su intensidad, pero con el frío, empezaba a sentir un aplastar en su respiración que le asfixiaba.

Para Fluttershy, y por primera vez sin que él pudiera hacer nada, Black Daimon no parecía estar nada, pero nada bien.

Antes de que el frió bloqueara el raciocinio de Fluttershy, se levantó y buscó algo en las reservas que pidiera evitar que se congelaran.

La pelirosa no entendía por qué estaba pasando eso con la temperatura, pero supuso que sería algún método de protección del templo.

Halló una sencilla manta al fondo de uno de los cajones, pero parecía lo bastante caliente y suficientemente grande para resguardarlos a ambos.

Se acercó al corcel, y él pudo leer la pregunta tácita en sus ojos.

Black Daimon: Debieron usar algun hechizo y eso activo el mecanismo de defensa del templo. Mencionó pasivamente, arrepintiéndose cinco segundos después.

Y de alguna manera, esto tranquilizó a la joven: "Al menos siguen luchando".

Fluttershy sabía que con algo de esfuerzo saldría de esa. Había salido de situaciones peores pero siempre en compañia de un amigo. Extendió la manta, tomando asiento a una prudente distancia del corcel semiconsciente.

Fluttershy: No creo que sea demasiado, pero al menos evitará que nos helemos.

Black Daimon miró el gesto en silencio. Fluttershy podía estar feliz de una cosa: era la tercera persona que lo había sacado de sus cabales y confundiéndolo aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Black Daimon: No me desagradas, Fluttershy. Nunca planee decírtelo, pero quizá eres la única de **ellas**, que puedo soportar ver. Quizá eres más sensata de lo que luces; de cualquier manera, eres una pony lista.

No supo porque deseó decirlo; antes de pensar en un motivo para mencionarlo, surgió de la nada.

Era la segunda vez, desde que se conocían, que la llamaba por su nombre.

Siempre se refería a ella como "Flutty" de manera escalofriante, un mote que odiaba desde su encuentro en Casco frio; o "señorita Flutter", acentuando su apellido con resentimiento cada vez que se liberaba por su garganta.

Black Daimon: Debieron de apartarse de mi camino cuando aún era tiempo.

Fluttershy abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió. La declaración le había tomado por sorpresa, y provocó en ella un sinfín de sensaciones, desde el inicio de su estómago hasta aturdir su cerebro. Por un momento, conecto su mirada con la del mayor. Su tono era de un pálido enfermo.

Estaba helada, mirando esa corona color noche, tratando de imaginar que emoción proyectaban sus ojos azules, pérdida en aquella presciencia elegante e imponente, dos cosas que siempre había disfrutado y también, la había llamado a desafiarlo.

Su aliento era doloroso atreves de su garganta, el ambiente se estaba congelando más rápido de lo que ellos podían intentar entrar en calor.

Se dio cuenta de que sus cascos estaban cubriéndose de sangre. La sangre de Black Daimon. Debía de estar mostrando los primeros signos de congelación, mucho más rápido que ella.

No debía acercarse más a él.

No podía hacerlo.

Pero ella lo deseaba.

Deseaba descongelar ese corazón; pensar, por un segundo, que él seguía siendo el "Principe Black Daimon" y no un loco despiadado. Que una parte de él tenía sentimientos, y esa parte era la que detenía a Fluttershy de darle un tiro en ese instante y acabar con todo. Porque ella buscaba esa parte con aprehensión, con cualquier gesto en su rostro, cualquier cosa que indicara que, aunque en el fondo, congelado y olvidado entre el polvo, seguía la misma persona que había comprado una crepa y le había prestado su abrigo. Aunque Black Daimon planeara su dominación mundial desde sus inicios, aún había algo en él que no trataba sólo de "mejorar" el mundo.

Su mirada empezó a llenarse de lágrimas, víctima del momento. Agachó la mirada avergonzada, sin embargo, Black Daimon tomó con su mano envuelta en su guante de acero, su mentón, y la obligó a mirarle.

Buscaba rechazarla.

Actuar cruel como acostumbra, llevar a cabo su plan de asesinar a esa pony llorona.

Con un demonio, no podía hacerlo.

No iba a dejar que lo atraparan.

No deseaba morir encerrado en un bloque de hielo.

Pero no podía ni levantarse. No tenía el control. ¡Con un demonio, no lo tenía, maldición!

No había forma de buscarlo. Todo se había reducido a tener a esa joven entre sus brazos. A su merced. Dispuesta a dejarle en las puertas del infierno.

Black Daimon: Debería acercarse, señorita flutte, antes que termine de congelarse.

Se acercó con prudencia al herido, sin tocarlo, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

Fluttershy: Finjamos, por esta vez, que todo está bien.

Esas orbes. Ningún objeto podía ejercer tal control sobre él. Estaban mirándose a tan sólo unos centímetros.

Black Daimon: Entonces, todo está bien, FLutty.

Alzó su brazo, y la rodeó de los hombros.

No quería llorar frente a Black Daimon. Quería ser firme y dura, pero al sentir ese brazo alrededor suyo, deseo con toda su alma saber que se sentía que algo estuviera una vez bien con él.

Y se abrazó a su pecho, con cuidado de no lastimarle más.

Y tal vez corría demasiados riesgos.

Estupidos, tontos, sentimentales riesgos, pero eran sólo porque ya no quería ser perseguida por su fantasma en las noches. Donde en medio del casco frio, él le tomaba de la mandíbula, y terminaba por asfixiarle. Fluttershy se acurrucó en el pecho de Black Daimon dejando que la rodeara, utilizando su abdomen para colocar su cabeza.

Black Daimon no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un cuerpo delgado y femenino en sus brazos. Era tan poco familiar que en un principio sintió una rigidez que no era producto de la temperatura, para después, hacer bienvenido aquel tímido contacto de su acompañante; aquel olor a durazno en su encantador cabello pelirosa. Nada ni nadie jamás le había proporcionado tal sensación.

Black Daimon: No debemos dormirnos…

Mencionó Black Daimon.

Asintió ante la advertencia, jurando que haría todo lo posible para prolongar aquel instante en donde no había nada más. No más guerra. No más cambió radical. No más poder.

Fluttershy había encontrado la manera de mantenerlos enfocados. Hablar. Habló de ella. Esta vez, él sólo escuchó y comentó unas cuantas palabras sobre lo que la joven charlaba, como si fueran dos personas que sólo hablan por el placer de hacerlo.

Fluttershy: He practicado artes durante algunos veranos. Creo que mi técnica favorita es dibujar al carbón.

Black Daimon: No dudo que sean hermosos, flutty. Quizá puedas hacer un lindo retrato para mí un día de estos.

Apenas supo lo que dijo. No sabía si lo que había dicho tenía sentido, el sueño lo estaba arrastrando y sus respuestas bien podían carecer de coherencia.

Fluttershy: Tal vez lo haga.

Sonrió ella, considerando tener suficiente inspiración para pintarle los que deseara.

Quedaron en silencio, el agarre alrededor de ella proporcionándole una seguridad en aquel lugar inhóspito.

Pudo sentir contra su oído, el latir de un corazón firme, un corazón que existía, contrario a lo que pudieran creer. El vaivén de una respiración cada vez más débil. Fluttershy apretó los ojos, tratando de no pensar en eso. Se concentró en los latidos rítmicos; una música que buscaba tranquilizarla, segundo a segundo, llevando vida a cada fibra de un cuerpo que ahora buscaba protegerla y no acabar con ella.

Fluttershy: Black Daimon (llamó Fluttershy, sin obtener una respuesta inmediata). Black Daimon, despierta

La joven pelirosa tuvo que menearle de los hombros para traerlo de vuelta.

Black Daimon: ¿Si, Flutty?

Fluttershy se obligó a seguir hablándole. Contándole cosas de su vida rutinaria antes de todo el desastre. Cosas del día a día. Lo que le gustaba hacer, lo que odiaba, sus pasatiempos y diversiones. Lo que pensaba y lo que siempre le había apetecido hacer.

Él sólo podía mirarla y tratar con toda su voluntad mantenerse enfocado, mirando al delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, sin ser intimidada del todo por quién era.

Sabía que Fluttershy no era su tipo de chica. No al menos la que le habría conquistado en circunstancias normales.

Era una pony bajita para él, piernas bellas y torneadas, pero no muy largas; era timida, pero no tenía los mismos planes o intereses que él.

Pero por otra parte, Fluttershy era amable, cariñosa, y provocaba en él, hasta cierto punto, una especie de descontrol. Tan abierta en lo que sentía, tan firme… y claro, mucho más joven.

Regresó a su garganta ese sabor a sangre. No sentía que tuviera ya mucho tiempo. Tenía tantos planes, ansias de poder corriéndole por las venas, perfección, y sin embargo, esa parte fría y calculadora, empezaba a resignarse.

Y eso era más crudo que el frío.

Era dejarse llevar. Y nunca hacía eso.

Los ojos empezaban a cerrársele por inercia, y bastaba un momento de silencio para dejarse a la deriva del sueño. Ya no podía con las largas y violentas garras de la muerte, reclamándole amenazante a cambio de las muchas otras veces que la había librado glorioso.

Sintió de nuevo esa punzada en el costado, percatándose de que los efectos del opiáceo no habían tenido la prolongación deseada, un jadeo escapó de su garganta, y volvió a maldecirse. Al menos no había perdido del todo la sensibilidad; por una parte lo agradecía, aún podía sentir a Fluttershy contra su cuerpo.

Fluttershy: ¿Estás bien?

Y Fluttershy quizá se hubiera golpeado ante la pregunta que había surgido de ella por inercia. Era obvio que no lo estaba.

Él sonrió y vio un atisbo de color en sus mejillas.

Fluttershy: Estoy bien, Flutty.

Una sensación de culpabilidad volcó el estómago de Fluttershy. No es que tuviera motivos para estarlo; le había disparado en defensa propia. Aún así, si él fallecía, sería en gran parte por causa del disparo en su muslo.

Haría muy feliz a Twilight el saberlo, pero a ella, le despertaría con una sensación de vacío por las noches, cuando las palabras vuelven a la vida y los recuerdos se hallan a un pestañeo.

Fluttershy: Ellos vendrán pronto (inquirió la pelirosa, tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma, y un tanto a él). Deben de estar buscándonos por todas partes.

¿Porqué creía ella que eso iba a consolarle? sonrió él, cansado de luchar.

Hubo un entendimiento mudo, sabiendo que lo que sería la salvación para la joven, sería el eterno encierro para él. Black Diamon no permitiría eso jamás.

Por un impulso, no sabiendo si por la situación o por algo más, él hizo un amago, apartando su cabeza del escritorio, tomando aquel dulce rostro con su casco y besó su frente. La impregnó del olor de su loción, de un calor capaz de sanar mil heridas y rencores. No pensó si era correcto. Sólo lo hizo. Fluttershy cerró los ojos, guardando en su memoria ese pequeño tacto, aquel trozo del alma de un tirano.

Unos segundos después, él volvió a recargarse, respirando de manera entrecortada.

Aquel gesto había significado más que mil caricias.

Más que desnudar su cuerpo; era desnudar su alma.

Fluttershy, sin proferir palabra, volvió a abrazarse a su pecho, temblando, cortándose el labio con el aire frío que exhalaba directo de sus pulmones.

Black Daimon: Aléjate de todo mal, Flutty. Pinta, trabaja, ayuda a todos los animales en el mundo a tu peculiar manera. Pero no te acerques más a ponys como yo.

La deliciosa voz de corcel, era apenas audible.

Apretó los ojos.

No podía hacer eso.

No podía dejar a las injusticias andar a rienda suelta.

Black Daimon supo que de aquella perpetua oscuridad no regresaría. No esta vez. Y había tenido un premio de consolación al final, si eso podía mejorar su mal genio en ese momento: esa joven no iba a ser capaz de olvidarlo.

Quizá era estúpido amar a unos segundos de dejar el mundo.

Pero ese amor quedó tan sólo quedaron en un pensamiento. Un segundo.

Había agotado su voz, por lo que no pudo decirle algo adecuado; aunque probablemente si hubiera podido, no habría encontrado la forma…

Sonrió suavemente.

"Cierro mis ojos,

y me dejo llevar por mis sueños,

He perdido mis armas,

Al igual que mi cabeza y corazon,

En el mundo."

Estaba seguro detrás de aquella corona negra; la chiquilla apenas lo notaría. **"Cuídate, Flutty" **Fue ese su último pensamiento.

Entonces ese color negro se hizo perpetuó en su mirada.

Fluttershy: Esa maldita puerta debería abrirse en cualquier segundo.

No hubo ningún comentario.

Fluttershy se alzó de su posición, demasiado lenta por los efectos del frío sobre sus huesos.

Fluttershy: Black Daimon.

Alcanzó a decir entero, a pesar de lo mucho que le castañeaban los dientes.

No respondió.

Fluttershy: Black Daimon, no hagas eso, no es divertido.

Murmuró con la voz temblorosa; sus cuerdas vocales negándose a trabajar como ordenaba.

Fluttershy tomó esas varoniles mejillas entre sus manos, agitándole, y viendo con frustración, que no había reacción alguna.

Todo se detuvo. La corona no permitía ver los ojos del mayor, pero Fluttershy no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaban cerrados.

Fluttershy: ¿Black Diamon?

Dijo, siendo consciente de que era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Arrastró las manos por su cuello helado, palmeándole.

Fluttershy: No te atrevas, Black Diamon Black Daimon. No vas a huir tan fácil esta vez. ¡Despierta, vamos!

Sin respuesta aún.

Incluso el vaivén de la respiración que tan concentrada había vigilado, había desaparecido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Black Daimon tenía un gesto tranquilo; sin odio, siendo el mismo que conoció en la cafetería, un nevado día de invierno, con todo y su rigor, con esa sonrisa que había podido decirle que todo estaba bien, ese corcel que le había demostrado, en el último momento, que también sentía, y ahora, como un respiro, se había ido.

Fluttershy anhelo morir en ese momento también.

Era mejor en ese instante, donde aún sentía la presencia de él, donde aún no estaba sola y temerosa.

Volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, llorando sin consuelo…

Sollozaba, y liberaba una lágrima tras otra, deslizándose como un surco, igualado al paso de una estrella fugaz.

"Duerme, Fluttershy, solo duerme"

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus labios, resignada a lo que venía para ella. Pasaron unos minutos, más eternos de lo que había podido calcular; aún así, parecía que aún no era su tiempo.

**"Por aqui chicas"**

¡La maldita voz! Esa que Fluttershy había estado esperando escuchar tanto tiempo. La puerta se encendió en un aura morada, dando paso a su salida. Miró al cuerpo sin vida sobre el que ella residía. No quería levantarse de allí.

Quería quedarse con él.

Ansiaba estar con él.

Pero aún tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas que jamás había podido experimentar. Conocer. Y si ese flash de felicidad que había tenido, podía llamarse amor, le pareció suficiente como para no aventurarse a decir que jamás había amado.

Fluttershy: Volveré por ti, lo prometo.

Dijo apartándose de Black Diamon. Acercó su rostro al del antiguo principe, y le besó en la mejilla, apenas donde inician los labios.

Trató de alzarse sobre sus piernas, gimiendo de dolor. Considerando que sería ahora el dolor lo que la mataría.

Apenas estuvo fuera, trató de hallar la manera de entrar en calor.

Movió sus músculos, respirando agónicamente por la rigidez; hacía casi tanto frío como adentro, sin embargo, empezaba a hacerse presente una calidez que le ayudó a poder ponerse a pie, apoyada contra la pared. Sus rodillas amenazaban con fallarle, pero no encontró como una opción rendirse tan sencillamente.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Escuchó unos pesados cascos llegando del otro lado del pasillo. Era Applejack.

Applejack: ¡Fluttershy!

Gritó su amiga, al verla rendida contra la pared.

La joven Fluttershy pudo dedicarle una apenas perceptible sonrisa. La pony se acercó corriendo, justo a tiempo para atraparla en sus cascos.

Fluttershy: Deben sacarlo de ahí. Deben sacarlo… lo prometí. Prométeme que lo sacarán de ahí, Applejack. Prométemelo y no preguntes el motivo.

Suplicó Fluttershy, con la garganta quebrada por el llanto que había acumulado.

La joven Applejack giró la vista a la habitación, siguiendo la mirada desesperada de la chica congelada en sus manos.

Era el cuerpo de Black Diamon, tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza colgando de lado.

Fluttershy: Deben de llevarlo con nosotros. Júralo, Applejack. Por favor…

Rarity no pudo negarse ante la desesperación que demostraba su amiga, silencioso, asintió.

Entonces, finalmente, Fluttershy pudo sucumbir ante la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentimientos de carbón.**

Fluttershy cerró los ojos cuando una brisa le revolvió la rosada cabellera e hizo volar pequeñas partículas de polvo y hojas a su alrededor.

Miró el retrato que tenía adelante; suspirando audiblemente.

Tomó de nuevo la tiza, convenciéndose de qué trazo debía hacer ahora, rememorando los gestos, los simétricos rasgos; las sombras alrededor de sus mejillas hundidas, el cuello torneado, la profundidad de su mirada, el rostro de arcángel distante con el que la había observado largo rato.

No quería torturarse, pero significaba mucho para ella el completar aquel lienzo.

El parque estaba soleado, las luces se reflejaban en la hierba del suelo, mientras que el color azul del cielo sólo traía más recuerdos para su inspiración.

Apretó los labios mientras su mano entiznada se deslizaba atreves de la superficie de tela, haciendo el gesto que acostumbraba cuando algo requería de su máxima concentración.

Pérdida en el aludir sus memorias, continuó trazando.

_..._

Después de despertar en una cama de hospital, había pedido que la llevaran al cuarto donde reposaba el cuerpo de Black Diamon.

Todos habían ido ya a callar sus demonios; el tirano al fin había muerto.

Estaba recostado cuan largo era sobre la cama, cubierto por una sábana de pies a cabeza.

La joven fluttershy agradeció profundamente a Applejack, temiendo tener que darle explicaciones especificas de su desesperación porque llevaran los restos del corcel que tanto tiempo y de tan diferentes formas los había torturado.

Bajó la sábana, acariciando lentamente ese rostro dormido; la herida de bala y los demás cortes estaban completamente limpios, lo habían vestido, listo para asistir a su última morada.

Se había acabado.

Twilight aún no se había atrevido a preguntar, y lo agradecía con vehemencia; había tenido suficiente por una semana.

Black Diamon estaba, como siempre, elegantemente peinado, acompañado aún con la corona que nadie se había atrevido a retirar. Recordó como ese pecho torneado le había protegido del frío, como esos ojos cerrados ahora, eran de un azul controlador y no más un mar de lava ardiendo; la delicia de esa voz arena, el tacto cuidadoso y siempre cortés de sus manos enguantadas.

Con la lluvia como única compañía, se sentó a un lado de la cama: No dejaría que pasara otra noche en soledad.

Había dispuesto del cuerpo; no habría un gran funeral, algo sencillo a las a fueras de Ponyville, donde ninguno de los transeúntes sabría quien era, de donde venía o sus fatales conflictos con el mundo.

Donde sería sólo un monumento más, una lápida de piedra negra, con sus datos gravados a letras plateadas.

Habían asistido al entierro, pero nadie lloraba. Ni siquiera Fluttershy. Twilight había sido la única que se negó a ir. Se habían presentado para ver su tormento terminar. Para siempre, esta vez.

Aún quedaban asuntos que resolver, eso era claro. Pero la base de toda una locura narcisista, en su continua búsqueda de perfección, había sido terminada de la única manera que Twilight creía posible, con su muerte.

Y se quedó ahí, de pie, contemplando el descenso de un ataúd color marrón, desapareciendo entre la tierra, de donde no habría más milagrosos retornos.

Sintió de nuevo esos labios sobre su frente; pero fue sólo su imaginación.

Había empezado a llover.

La luz apenas asomaba sobre las grisáceas nubes, marcando el fin de una Era oscura.

Al llegar a casa, no dijo nada, ni a sus amigas, ni sus animales, ni a angel sin quitarse la ropa negra se tiró a la cama, prendió la radio y fue entonces que de verdad pudo llorar sin temer a más preguntas.

Las paredes no pueden preguntar.

...

Fluttershy dio su trabajo por terminado, admirando su obra.

Era tan guapo como en persona, o al menos eso le pareció.

-Si me permite la observación, señorita, es un cuadro sublime-

La pelirosa se giró a ver al dueño de esa voz. Era un corcel cano de quizá unos 50 años, vestido como un catedrático.

Fluttershy: Muchas gracias.

-Usted debe albergar muchos sentimientos por ese corcel, si es que lo conoce y no es producto de una mente artística como la suya-

Fluttershy miró su propio cuadro.

Black Diamon le miraba con un rostro impacible, como lo había observado recostada en su abdomen.

Fluttershy: Creo que así es.

-Es usted una gran artista, la felicito y le presento mis respetos. Con su permiso, tengo que regresar a mis clases. Esos jóvenes son un tanto estrictos cuando se trata de horarios-

Fluttershy: Claro, gracias. Hasta luego.

La joven miró al mayor retirarse, caminando atreves del camino de piedra.

Cuando estuvo delante de la lápida, se quedó sin palabras.

No es que hubiera armado un discurso en el camino, era sólo que esperaba que algo surgiera en el momento y no quedarse en blanco como estaba ahora.

No había nadie más que ella en el lugar, con el cuadro en las manos. Nerviosa, como si aún él le observara con frialdad.

Fluttershy: Yo… quería entregarte algo. Ya sabes, tuve que tomarme un descanso después de regresar y surgió.

Miró al suelo y esperó escuchar alguna respuesta en su mente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con él. Aún en vida.

Fluttershy: Creo que se parece a ti. Me hubiera gustado más hacerlo contigo delante y a todo color… Pero no todo puede obtenerse en la vida ¿No es así?

Aún silencio.

Fluttershy: Además… quería agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí ese día. Y no me refiero a maldecirme durante largo rato… (bromeó, para después recuperar el gesto sobrio) Me mantuviste a salvo del frío. Me mantuviste viva.

"Y casi confiesas toda tu vida a mí, Flutty"

Fluttershy sonrió. Ahí estaba esa voz.

Fluttershy: Hiciste que creyera en el destino, Black Diamon. Y espero donde quiera que te encuentres no seas torturado por tus errores.

Fluttershy: ¿Sabes? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocer desde mucho antes a esa parte en ti. Y quizá algo habría sido diferente. Pero no sirve pensar en eso.

Hizo una pausa para tomar una fuerte respiración, las lágrimas amenazando con liberarse de sus orbes aguamarina.

Fluttershy: No quiero volver a cerrar los ojos y verte congelado; no quiero ver tus cascos alrededor de mi cuello, tu odio. Quiero seguir en aquel momento donde mostraste que también tenías corazón.

Sacó el cuadro y lo colocó contra la lápida.

Fluttershy: Espero pueda convencerte de que de algo han servido 6 años en la escuela de artes, aunque quizá no sea tan refinado como tú…

Restregó con su casco, tratando de ahuyentar los escalofríos que le recorrían la espina dorsal.

Fluttershy: Gracias por dejarme conocer quien eras realmente. No te atormentes más, Black Daimon. Hare lo que me pedistes, cuidare a los animales del bosque, pintare mas retratos, me alejare de todo mal y sobre todo ponys como tu lo juro, y tambien juro... no olvidarte. No por lo mucho que buscaste terminar conmigo y con Twilight, sino por tu verdadera mirada. Azul. Por tu verdadera voz, fría y no burlona. Por tu sonrisa, sincera y no de mofa. Por… por tus labios, cálidos y no congelados.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó contra su mejilla.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, dejando una tintura anaranjada a su paso.

Fluttershy: Me cambiaste, Black Diamon. Espero estar de nuevo en tus brazos, algún día.

Fluttershy se permitió imaginar, dejar solamente las imágenes que amaba, junto al corcel que había amado con un amor desconocido, y dejar todo lo demás alejarse con el viento, borrarse con la tímida lluvia que empezaba a circular de las nubes.

Hecho un último vistazo a aquel santuario, a su retrato de sentimientos de carbón firmado;

"**Tuya siempre, tu Flutty"**

_**Fin.**_

_**"El mas bello sentimiento... siempre unira a dos almas atribuladas, sin importar el sitio, el tiempo, o el lugar donde esten".**_

_**-kannazuki no Miko-**_


End file.
